


art for Just Dinner

by MyWitch



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Art, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-06
Updated: 2016-09-06
Packaged: 2018-08-13 07:58:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7968673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyWitch/pseuds/MyWitch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lavender Brown has invited Severus Snape to dinner and does NOT want to take no for an answer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	art for Just Dinner

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lena1987](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lena1987/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Just Dinner](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/227203) by lenaa1987. 




End file.
